The invention concerns a housing for an electronic circuit, in particular for electronic control circuits for motor vehicle internal combustion engines, with a circuit accommodation area and a connection device for separable electrical connection of information and supply leads.
To enable correct functioning of an electronic circuit, it is often of decisive importance in vehicle engineering to accommodate this within a housing which is sealed against the environment, so as to prevent any moisture and the like from penetrating. The connection area for information and supply leads represents a particularly weak point with regard to tightness of sealing. Moreover, the reliability of function is dependent on the electromagnetic compatibility (EMC) of the electronic circuit, i.e. the housing should create a sufficiently high shielding effect. At the same time, the invention is aimed at providing a simple structure and high service- and diagnosis-friendliness.
From the DE-OS 25 54 747, a housing for an electronic control unit is known, which has panels consisting of an electronic circuit board and a lid. The circuit board and the lid are riveted together. The rivet connections make access to the electronic circuit more difficult.